paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Viktor
Viktor is a member of the SNOW Patrol and is the fifth member to join. He is the SNOW Patrol's Search and Rescue pup and one of the pups on the SNOW Patrol Official sledding team too. As a young pup Viktor was raised in a cabin with two loving parents and 2 unknown brothers and a younger sister as well. He loved the snow to pieces and his mom was the one to teach him how to skate, his father and Uncle teaching him how to act when there is an emergency in the snow. When the time came up for adoption Sam came by the cabin and saw little puppy Viktor being cute as ever looking up at her. Sam picked him up and knew he was a top pup that would work for her SNOW Patrol team. Two years later he is come and is now a part of the SNOW Patrol sledding team and the Search and Rescue pup as well. To this day he is one of the most experience pups on the team as well as four others that were the very first members. All the pups help each other to train each and every day to gain their experiences and have even more fun as they are on the team. Note: Please stop forgetting his freckles and markings near his eyes! |-|General Appearance=Viktor is a typical St. Bernard with lightish brown fur coloring and a big bush of white fur around his neck. He consists of dark brown freckles near his nose. He has dark brown markings on his face two right beside his eyes and a marking on his right ear and a dark brown spot right on his back. |-|Uniform= Viktor's uniform consists of an orange search and rescue jacket with a first aid symbol on both sides. He also has a barrel collar that consists of tasty hot chocolate for those he finds on the trail to warm up. He wears brown goggles with a yellow glass covering to help him search against the glare when the sun shines on the snow. He wears a red plade bomber hat that was given to him as a gift from Mindy. His pup pack is somewhat similar to a hiker backpack that he uses to keep tools like cubs or extra blankets in. Viktor is a very kind Pooch and he really enjoys being out there and helping those in need. He is a gentle giant that loves hugs and making friends with those that are kind enough. He is a very great tracker on the team and when someone is basically frozen he'll warm them up with his famous hot chocolate. He wears a barrel around his neck he keeps the hot chocolate in while his pack holds the cups, spoons, and important of all marshmallows~ He loves cheering for his team when a sled dog race is happening, but if he isn't needed on the team he is out there on the trail tracking those that have gone missing. |-|By me= *Pups Run A Race *Pups Dance the Night Away |-|By Others= *Pups and the Family Vacation *Please tell me you're Okay *Love through the storm *Pup Pup Split Up *Pups Save the Sled Dogs *Pups and the Midnight Spooks *Bitten by the Love Bug *Pups & the Magic Typewriter (Mentioned) *Pups and the Perfect Tree |-|Collaborations= *Pups and the Heartache *Pups and the Lovebite Confession |-|Song Articles= *Go Gentle *Introducing Me Catchphrases *"Freezing out there, I'll be right there!" Fears *Getting lost in a dark forest *Bears *Getting overheated because of his coat Pup Tag A picture of a red cross with a magnifying glass Tools *Emergency bed *casts and bandages *x-Ray *hot chocolate w/cups and marshmallows *Lantern (To help with night searches Fun facts *Viktor loves snowcones and when he gets the chance he will get one *He has 2 brothers and one little sister (Sister is runt of the litter) *Viktor is Mindy's crush and eventual Boyfriend *Viktor gave Mindy a necklace for Christmas. *Viktor is the mentor to Juno, Laika's Little brother Crush Viktor falls for a lovely St. Bernard, Mindy and after a couple years of going out the two get married and have a handsome son then a few months later have two lovely twin girls. Viktorfullref.png|Viktor's full ref of him and him in Uniform~! Note: The hat in the corner was given to him by Mindy <3 commissioned_pup_vehicle_4_8_by_brainstormer623-d9px4t6.jpg|Viktor's SNOW Patrol Vehicle~ Made by BrainStormer623 on dA~ this is part 1 of 2 commissioned_pup_vehicle_4_5_8__free_bee__by_brainstormer623-d9px4td.jpg|A second part of Viktor's SNOW Patrol Vehicle~ The top of his doghouse removes and can be moved around much like Chase's Drone made by Brainstormer623 on dA~ Part 2 of 2 Viktor's Tag.png|Viktor's tag it's on a white background with a magnifying glass and a red cross. SNOWBALL_FIGHT_2.png|Picture drawn by me of Viktor and Mindy having a snowball fight Mindy_x_Viktor.jpg|Pic drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs for me for Christmas and I love this pic so much! SCAN0063.png|Viktor looking for Mindy's Gift for Christmas! 407314e0f014a45c06f6804878fc483f-d85xeey.jpg|This picture was made by WinterFuzzyPuppehs Viktor decided to go on some very thin ice and it didn't end so well >w> This was part of an art trade we did with the two of them >w< Viktor_2.png|Viktor's first design I made a couple months back Viktor_Redisign.png|Viktor's second design before coming up with his final IMG_8192.png|Viktor with his wife and newborn son~ Picture made by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ ViktorXMindy Valentine's Day.png|A Valentine's Day Sketch of Mindy and Viktor~~ Sooo cute~ MindyXViktorPic.jpg|A cute little valentine's pic of Viktor and Mindy~ Drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Viktor and Goliath Wedding outfits.png|Picture of Viktor and Goliath in their Tuxes ready for Koho and Everest's wedding AT:PPP.jpg|An AT I did with PPP :) :) I asked for a pic of Viktor and Mindy~ she did such a cute job on it! I love how the necklace came out~~ drawn by PPP :) :) ViktorXPreggerMindy.png|A gift I did for Fuzzy~ Viktor giving a pregger Mindy a sled ride~~ >w< Ah~ I love how it came out and I love that Fuzzy loves it >w> Sledding.png|Tundra's half of an AT She did with Fuzzy~ A pic of Viktor and Mindy sledding~! Ahhh~! Its sooo cute~! New_to_the_family.png|Picture of Viktor with Mindy and Sterling and the newborn twins~!!! A grift I made for WittleFuzzyPuppehs~!! Feelinglikeaprincess.jpg|A picture of Viktor and Mindy drawn by Confetii the Party Pup~ Very cute~ First Date~.jpg|Ahhhh I fangirled on this picture!! OMG Viktor looks so handsome and Mindy is so beautiful! Ahhhh >w< Drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~! Young love.jpg|Baby Viktor and Mindy~ Ahhhh its sooooo cutess~! Drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~!! Wittlefuzzypuppehs' Request.png|Viktor racing his son Sterling as his little girls ride on their backs~ A request for WittleFuzzyPuppehs~(Just realized I didn't add this to his page) Kissy kissy .jpg|Little Alisha giving her daddy some kisses~ Drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ PAW patrol OCs.png|Gift from Sarah the FBI Pup, she drew Viktor, He's the second to last one in the last row. Viktor and Juno.png|Viktor with his trainee Juno~ He enjoys going out and teaching the pup how to locate and find stranded people or other animals in the snow~ Viktor.png|Viktor's old ref SurpriseATforRain.jpg|My surprise AT from Lunar Lex~! Its sooo cute~ >w< Youwillalwaysshine.png|Viktor cheering up his dear Snowflake <3 Just a response picture I made to a pic Fuzzy made~ SillyVikky.png|Viktor always loves making Mindy laugh, even though some stuff he does makes him look completely silly <3 A comm from Fuzzy~ Training time!.jpeg|A pic drawn by Fuzzy of Viktor and Juno~~ VXM COMM.jpeg|Its soooo cutessss~!!A commish fuzzy made on dA~ Made byBagel-Beagle on Da~ 12244084 862887483826895 1745395104 n.png|Collab with fuzzy~ A reaction to the commish I made her~ Its sooo cute I love Vik's face~! AineXmasgift.png|My Xmas gift to fuzzy for her song article~! Vik singing Introducing me to Mindy~ Whoopsie WIP.jpeg|Fuzzy's sketch of our Collab~ Still really love this picture~!! stand_by_me__commission__by_katie_kats-d9lo4uh.png|A lovely commission Fuzzy asked for by Katie-Kats on dA~ Viktor and Mindy are sooo cutess~! SCAN0291.png|Viktor's old ref photo :3 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Males Category:Pups Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:SNOW Patrol Category:SnowPort Citizen Category:Boys Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:St. Bernard Category:Search and Rescue Category:Current Generation